


万恶的圣人

by Qigeshaminga



Category: Fire Emblem：Fuukasetsugetsu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qigeshaminga/pseuds/Qigeshaminga
Summary: #青狮线老师失忆梗#狗血传统ABO
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Male Bayleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 36





	万恶的圣人

贝雷特勉强从昏迷中醒来，视线所及之处一片模糊。他试着驱使肌肉使四肢活动，但失败了，他的四肢被紧紧绑在椅子上。现在能做的，只有在缓缓恢复呼吸的同时确认周围的情况——空气中带有淡淡的霉味与潮气，再怎么睁开眼睛也捕捉不到任何一丝光。这里是地下，或许是某座城堡的地牢。  
“呜……”  
他尝试着发出声音，但嘴被口枷塞住，令他说不出任何话。唯一能够自由活动的，只有未被束缚住的大脑。  
贝雷特几乎可以确信自己已经被法嘉斯神圣王国所俘。古隆达兹混战中，身为皇帝亲兵，他只被命令带领小队守在平原附近。阿斯特拉忒亚帝国要面对联盟与王国的联合军，这将是场难挨的战争，却是不可避免的。战线无法被推进，皇帝决定带领亲卫队与敌人对阵，却陷入了敌人的陷阱。他们的阵型却被毫无章法直面而上的王国军打乱了，就如同被设计好了一样。皇帝应战受伤却无法撤退，贝雷特决定作为诱饵吸引王国军的注意力。他不得不独自面对王国军的主力。结果毫无悬念，他的队员被杀，而自己也被夺去了武器。  
古隆达兹平原的一场鏖战令大地被血色染红，无数士兵的生命消逝在夕阳落幕之前。这场仗蓦地以阿斯特拉忒亚帝国的败退告终。  
艾尔……  
回想到这里，贝雷特不禁为那位在战场上受伤的少女而忧心。但他仍不明白为什么法嘉斯的国王会选择让自己活到现在。在战争中，与自己正面对打的蓝发青年没有选择在落败的那一刻砍下贝雷特的头，而是用刀柄猛击了他的腹部。在他无力反抗的一瞬间控制住他的手将他按到在了地面上。  
塞罗斯教会与王国军联手，为让援军能尽快与其汇合，他们应驻扎在了加尔古·马库大修道院内。贝雷特在脑海内回想着在作战会议上被推拟出的情报，然后判断出，现在自己的所在地应该是大修道院内而不是王都菲尔帝亚。这算是个好消息，如果能逃出这里的话，他能联络到梅尔塞乌斯要塞，从而得知有关于皇帝的情报。  
逃出去……如果不这么做的话，身为帝国将领，还是Omega的自己会受到怎样的对待，贝雷特能想象得到。他的身体被束缚住，所有自杀的可能性都被掐灭了。那些王国人是在为之后的审讯拷问做准备。  
从远处传来了门被打开的声音，熹微的烛光慢慢染上了这黑色的牢狱。有人进入了这里。贝雷特的思绪被打断，然后这样判断着。金属战靴敲击地面的声音越来越接近了，他抬起头，映入眼帘的是一个高大的身影。  
那个人有着一头过长的金发和湛蓝色的双眼。他披着带着厚重毛皮的蓝色披风，穿着黑色的铠甲，手上拿了一盏蜡烛，正借着摇晃的烛光自上而下地审视着他。  
法嘉斯的国王，帝弥托利·亚历山大·布雷达德，谈判桌上的疯子，战场上的死神。贝雷特能认出敌国国王的脸。但，为什么？他只是一个战俘，如果需要被审讯，那也不该是这位国王陛下的工作。  
“好久不见了，老师。”  
那语气仿佛从地狱的深处挣扎而出的荆棘，这句话伴着一声叹息从那位国王的喉咙中被挤出，刺痛了贝雷特的神经。他是个疯子。贝雷特在心中再次这样确认。古隆达兹会战前，他们从未见过，更遑论被法嘉斯的国王称作“老师”。但他无法提出疑问，所能做的只是强迫自己疲惫的脊椎支撑起头颅，令长时间浸溺在黑暗中的眼睛去适应这丝微光。  
那位国王伸出了右手，令贝雷特下意识地向后退去——理所应当地失败了，但战胜者只是用那只手抚摸了他黑檀木色的头发。那动作出乎意料地轻，甚至可以被形容为温柔，就像在安抚一位多年不见的老友。贝雷特不明白这动作的含义，法嘉斯的国王不该这样对待一个战俘，而他蓝色的眼睛深处蕴藏着光芒，就像在透过贝雷特的身影注视着其他人一样。  
那种情愫转瞬即逝，国王的眼中闪过一丝狠戾，带着手甲的手指骤然收紧，揪着贝雷特的头发强迫他抬起头来与自己对视。他的手放开了贝雷特的头发，手指就像品鉴货物一样伴着冷淡的视线顺着他的脸颊滑下。贝雷特的下巴上留有因口腔长时间被撑开而流下的口水，这些液体沾湿了国王的手指，而那个人却不以为意。等到那几根手指滑落至贝雷特的下颚，他才稍稍发力，对战俘施以真正的疼痛。黑色手甲接触皮肉的感觉令人不安，贝雷特应该逃离那只手，却无法做出别的动作，只能扭过头避开国王的视线。  
贝雷特听到一声嗤笑，然而那位国王没有对他的动作作出惩罚，而是将手指顺着他脖颈曲线向下，撕裂了在战斗中早已被划破的衬衣，触碰着被刻在胸膛上的伤口。  
“唔……！”  
在这场会战中，贝雷特与那位剑士交手所受的伤不轻，而那位国王的动作绝对算不上温柔，这令他不禁痛呼出声，却在下一秒咬紧了口枷。  
他在虐待自己的伤口，这或许是一场拷问的序幕。贝雷特在心中这样判断着。国王的手指上沾染了他的口水和血，而他却连话都无法说出。只能被束缚着手脚等待敌王的宣判。  
“老师，您不说点什么吗？”  
国王仍在胡言乱语着。却没停下手上的动作。他的身体能让在战斗中受的伤好得更快些，但那些已经愈合的伤口也被撕裂开了，贝雷特能感受到腰侧被利刃砍伤的地方再次流下了血。  
他因疼痛而颤抖着，而对方却满意地收回了手指。国王居高临下：“不说也好。反正，您以前就是这样少言寡语。”  
贝雷特用身体接受着暴行，此时此刻，他无法听清那位国王在说些什么。他只感到疼痛与眩晕，而Omega的身体受到刺激，腺体不自主地分泌出甜腻的信息素。  
他所惧怕的事情终于来了。身为负责生育的性别，Omega的身体能忍受其他两种性别不能承受的伤与痛苦。为了保护身体内珍贵的生殖腔，他们看似柔弱，却拥有绝佳的恢复能力与耐受力。贝雷特并不害怕接受拷问，他有自信能扛下这些。但当Omega的身体受到虐待时，他们会像天生的奴隶一样讨好似地散发信息素，下意识地哀求着施虐者的怜悯以保全自身。  
这是本能反应，尽管不想对法嘉斯的国王示弱，但贝雷特再怎么紧绷神经也无法避免。一种柔软，温和却诱人的月桂香味在阴湿的地牢中氤氲着，慢慢缠上Alpha的四肢，撩拨着他的神经。  
再铁石心肠的的alpha也无法对对他释放信息素的Omega继续施虐，他们天生该征服并保护这些弱者，那位国王的动作停滞住了。  
捕捉到贝雷特释放的信息素，那位国王露出了一丝笑意。  
“哦，这点也没有变。”  
  
在四肢的束缚被一一解开的瞬间，贝雷特无力的身体几乎要跌落到地上。能意识到发生什么之前，他被那位国王推到在了牢狱的石砖上。石料的凉意透过单薄的衣料侵入了他的身体，但在那之前，贝雷特更先感受到了被alpha威胁的惧意。  
在被俘的那一刻，贝雷特预料到自己将会遭受到的一切。他并不感到意外。在被虐待时会释放出能够催情的信息素的Omega是绝佳的猎物，想要问出情报也不必拷问，只需要在发情期将他们彻底标记，征服肉体与灵魂。Omega无法拒绝他的alpha。但他没想到第一个强奸自己的人会是法嘉斯的国王。这是一时兴起的对帝国将领的羞辱，还是一个急于发泄的alpha的暴行？  
他是一个疯子，他的行为或许不能用常理来定义。贝雷特没有挣扎，在没有确信自己拥有获胜的可能性之前，他从不会轻举妄动。他挤压肺部，努力调整着自己的呼吸，避免自己的身体受到alpha太大的影响。在帝弥托利的眼中，他的老师仍保持着那一副波澜不惊的表情，深色的额发散落在苍白的皮肤上，半睁开那双绿宝石一般的眼睛迷惘地望向天花板。  
贝雷特的毫无反应激起了帝弥托利的征服欲，他撕开了贝雷特在战斗之早已被划破的衣服。平日被黑衣覆盖的肌肤暴露于烛光之下，而那苍白无瑕的身体几乎被那些伤口毁了，还染上了些血色。  
帝弥托利好整以暇地观赏者眼前的景色，他没费什么力气就控制住了贝雷特的双手，用锁链牢牢绑住。他的动作有些粗暴，他能听到贝雷特透过口枷的痛呼声。  
“很疼吗，老师？在你背叛我的时候，我也很痛啊。”  
他无力的双腿被分开，后穴也被强硬地塞入三根手指，这对于很久没有接受过性爱的器官来说太粗暴了。粗糙的手指插入肉缝强迫脆弱的穴口扩张着，但法嘉斯的国王似乎没有被教导如何对待一个Omega，他感到自己的后穴几乎要撕裂了，温热的血从伤口中溢出，再次染红了暴行者的手指。但他的惨状不足以阻止帝弥托利。  
贝雷特的腺体接受了alpha散发出的气味，虽然手指的动作粗暴，但后穴仍会讨好似地分泌出粘液。后穴被扩张时发出了湿漉漉的水声，他厌恶自己的生理反应，他厌恶这一切。而他可以清晰地感受到在自己身体内肆虐的手指，它们很粗，还带着薄茧，就像熟知他的身体一样照顾到了敏感的每一点。适合被操弄的身体接受了莽然闯入的异物，这让他几乎抑制不住口枷下的呻吟声，这是份比信息素更撩人的邀请。他能听到alpha的嗤笑声。  
手指退出了他的身体，双腿被分开得更大了。贝雷特感到自己被灼热的物体抵住了，他知道自己将要遭受到什么，他的身体也明白，但这不意味着他愿意接受这些。他仍想逃离这个粗暴的alpha，但手臂被绑住，他只能无力地反抗着。他的挣扎被镇压了，alpha制止了他胡乱踢动的腿——贝雷特在那一刻觉得自己的腿几乎要骨折了。那位国王对他的反抗施以惩罚，他握住贝雷特的脚踝分开他的双腿，将性器慢慢埋入了Omega的体内。  
“呜——！”  
贝雷特发出哀嚎声，alpha粗暴的扩张没能让他的进入轻松几分，而后穴被手指弄出的伤口再次被撕裂了。Omega后穴还未被完全扩张，坚硬的东西就已残忍地占领了他脆弱的甬道。帝弥托利能看到他那双漂亮翠色的眼睛因为自己的动作溢出了水光，却执拗地不肯流下眼泪，只是带着愤怒的火瞪视着他。像是一只被锁链戳穿翅膀，在鸟笼中无助挣扎的翠色幼雀。  
这眼神太撩人了，令帝弥托利几乎想要赐予这个勇敢的Omega一枚吻。但他还是忍住了温柔对待叛徒的欲望。收敛自己的怜悯之心，他将阴茎重重刺入贝雷特的身体内。帝弥托利有些享受这一过程，就像在拆开本属于自己的那份礼物，他能感到自己被Omega温热的媚肉层层叠叠地缠上，这感觉好极了。身下的人颤抖着想要挣扎后退，却被自己轻而易举地按在地上，将阴茎强硬地捅入了最深处。  
这一定很疼。帝弥托利这么想着，他听到了贝雷特倒吸冷气的声音。就算被自己压在身下，Omega的身体仍在颤抖着。他浅色的睫毛氤氲着水汽，像将死的蝴蝶一样无助地扇动着翅膀。  
但帝弥托利没有仁慈到给贝雷特留出适应它的时间，在彻底的侵略之后，他将阴茎拔出几分，又再次捅入。贝雷特因为他的动作发出小声呜咽的声音，被分开的双腿紧绷着。帝弥托利将那双腿压在身下扣住，握着Omega的腰身，每一次抽插都仿佛要将身下的人捅穿。被粗暴开扩的软嫩肉洞毫无抵抗侵略的可能，受了伤的甬道被一下下刺穿着，使两人交合的地方溢出红色的血沫。  
贝雷特知道他们为什么会给自己带上口枷了，遭受到这样的虐待，他可能会忍不住向法嘉斯的国王开口求饶，但他更有可能咬破舌头干脆让血块扼住自己的喉咙，那总不会比这更痛。他得花费全身的力气才能与身下的疼痛抗争，压抑住自己的嗓子不要让自己的痛呼声溢出口枷。他明白这只会取悦施虐者。  
“啊，这太棒了……老师。”  
帝弥托利粗重地喘息着。  
“这里又紧又湿，您的身体还是和以前一样淫荡。”  
贝雷特没有听清这句话的余裕。更多的粘稠鲜血随着他的动作溢出受伤的柔嫩穴道，贝雷特的手指搅着绑住手臂的锁链，指节发白，只有这样才能让这具身体忍受住身下的疼痛。在后穴中搅动的阴茎就像一把刀一样在身体里进出着，能活生生将他的五脏六腑割成片。他感到荒谬，Omega的身体就算受到了这样的虐待，紧窄的肉穴仍然绞着施虐者的阴茎不愿放开。被血淹没的痛感摇摇欲坠，奇异的快感与暖意从被狠狠道弄的后穴中破土而出。  
他开始意识模糊起来，帝弥托利能看到他的眸光涣散了，他不再挣扎只是无力地承受着这一切。这场凌虐不知道持续了多久，他的乖顺或许取悦了alpha，他在混沌中感受到国王欺身而上，在他的肩膀与颈窝留下吻痕，他或许还像亲吻恋人似地吻了贝雷特被口枷撑开的嘴唇。Omega因疼痛与情欲发出了冷汗，打湿了略长的额发，却被他的手指温柔地梳理着。但贝雷特没能分辨这些，他的意识仿佛被割裂了，一部分欣喜愉快地接受着alpha的施虐，另一部分在屈辱与疼痛的地狱中挣扎着。  
让他臣服，把他毁掉。  
重复的抽插动作仿佛永远也不会停止。在alpha不断的进攻中，贝雷特能够感到他的阴茎进入到可怕的深度，就算违背了这具身体主人的意愿，他们的交合还是令他的后穴发出了诱人的粘腻水声。他在向他的敌人张开双腿，并且邀请着更深入的进犯。  
尽管四肢都被束缚，嘴巴被堵住，身体被alpha灼热的阴茎钉在这地牢中，但贝雷特知道自己必须尽力阻止这件事的发生。  
这个残暴的，毫无怜悯的alpha在寻找他的生殖腔，他要在非发情期强行捅穿他的瓣膜，将精液射入其中，他要标记他身下的Omega。  
不——这不行，这绝对不可能！  
怀中的人在抵死挣扎，只换来alpha的一个惩罚性的深入。他兴致盎然地看着贝雷特被疼痛折磨得脸色发白，却被自己紧紧扣住腰身，只能绝望地承受他的侵略的惨状。Omega的湿红后穴已经被操得熟透，阴茎的一切进攻变得毫无阻碍，他最终还是探到了深藏在内的生殖腔。  
“啊，是在这里吗，老师？”  
帝弥托利俯下身舔吻着贝雷特后颈的腺体，在他的耳边用着低沉的声音这样说道。而Omega只能用带着哭腔的呜咽声作为回应。从未受过刺激的娇嫩瓣膜被阴茎毫不留情的冲撞着，只能颤抖地打开本应紧闭的肉缝。Alpha的龟头受到如此优待，蛮横地向着微微开启的生殖腔挺进着。  
“呜——！”  
生殖腔因被强迫打开而淌出的血和后穴分泌的液体沾湿了两人交合的器官，下身传来剧烈的痛苦，贝雷特觉得自己被后穴顶入的一把利剑刺破了内脏。他甚至不能确定自己现在是否还有意识，他仍活着吗？或者已被法嘉斯的国王扼死在了身下？他无法闭合自己的双腿，也无法抬起手臂推拒施虐者，但他的腺体忠诚地分泌出了撩人情欲地信息素，这刺激着alpha在他身体内更进一步的深入。  
尽管被捅得受伤流血，但窄小的生殖腔还是柔顺地迎合着alpha的暴行。贝雷特因疼痛而颤抖着，而帝弥托利轻而易举地将想要逃开的Omega禁锢在了身下。无视了他的惨状，不停地将阴茎强硬挺入生殖腔内，龟头被幼滑的腔口吮吸着，任何alpha都会为这美妙的触感而疯狂。帝弥托利抓住贝雷特的腰身，在苍白的皮肤上留下瘀痕，一次又一次贪婪地撞击着，仿佛要将五年中压抑的爱意与恨全部倾注于此似地发狠顶弄着贝雷特的身体深处。  
阴茎再次捣入，却没被拔出。贝雷特蓦地睁大双眼，身体忍不住颤抖。他能感到后穴中有什么硬物膨胀地卡住了自己的腔口，alpha在他的生殖腔内成结了。阴茎被柔软的瓣膜包裹住，没人能拒绝这样的邀请。帝弥托利在Omega的身体内开始射出精液，同时扳着贝雷特的下巴，欣赏着他因愤怒而染红的眼圈和惨白的脸。他按住贝雷特的额头，用手梳理了被冷汗打湿的发尾，让Omega的腺体暴露在自己的视线之内，然后咬了上去。  
帝弥托利本想在一个春天——在菲尔蒂亚的厚雪消融之后，铺上蓝色的天鹅绒与丝绸毯子，点一支散发着肉桂香味地蜡烛，在暖融的烛光中虔诚地摘下那朵开得正盛的月桂花。但现在，仍未成熟的月桂被利爪撕裂，蜜液被野兽吞入腹中，氤氲着馥郁香气的花萼被踩碎烂到土里。  
獠牙叼着柔软的肉，将自己的信息素毫无保留地注入其中。  
标记完成了。  
  
Omega的身体欣然接受了alpha的精液与信息素，射精后变软的阴茎从后穴慢慢退出。淌着血的生殖腔勉强闭合，将精液含在了体内。诱人的月桂香气弥漫在这地牢中，温柔地拥抱着那位侵略者。贝雷特只觉得自己像是被打断了全身的关节又被接上，他的身体仿佛被散发着灰烟的碳火灼痛后又被扔入了冰水中，他濒死地清醒着，却宁愿就此死去。在帝国军中，他曾见过他们所俘获的Omega被残忍对待，在被标记的那一刻因身体遭受这样的剧变而悲惨死去。  
但他没有死，溺水者仍勉力地呼吸着。  
国王解下了束缚Omega身体的锁链与口枷，贝雷特的手脚久违地重获自由，手臂屈在他头侧，他理应反抗，用尽力气却也不能移动那双手。他只能喘息着，颤抖地合上被分开许久的双腿。但他失败了，他感到自己的脚踝被攥住，alpha欺身而上。  
难道他想——不，这不行。这不可能。  
“滚……”  
他的内心在尖叫，却只能听到自己的声音沙哑得不成样子。他伸出手推拒着施虐者，却毫无用处。挺立的阴茎再次刺入受伤的后穴，已被过度使用地方粘腻湿软，颤抖地将alpha的凶器迎入体内。压制住被自己标记过的Omega不是件难事，性器抽插泛起水声，白浊与鲜血再次沾湿了贝雷特得腿跟处。  
“啊、啊……”  
阴茎再次侵入受过伤的生殖腔，刀割般的痛苦再次由脊椎敲入大脑。他感到窒息，这些疼痛令他的神智清醒了些。那位国王再次抽插起来，贝雷特咬着牙接受着alpha的凌辱，却感到夹杂着些带着痒意的快感，呻吟声不受控地从喉咙中溢出。Alpha垂下眼睛，细细品味着身下之人被自己征服，洋溢起情欲却拼命压抑的悲惨模样。他游刃有余地操弄着贝雷特身体的最深处，生殖腔的瓣膜被爆起血管的阴茎轻而易举地被顶开，温热的肠液与贮藏在内的精液洒在他的龟头上，Omega的肠壁乖顺地绞着他的凶器，这令人感觉好极了。  
国王将贝雷特的双腿放在肩上，他被迫抬起腰臀，阴茎仿佛要捅入他的身体最深处。Alpha却感到了自己的小腹传来一阵刺痛，贝雷特不知何时抽出了绑在国王腰间，用于防身的匕首。他们的身体还紧紧相连，而那把匕首现在却被Omega的手紧握住，刀刃略略没入了他的腹部，皮肤被刺破，溢出道鲜红的血。  
“滚开！”  
Omega威胁着身上的人，那把匕首只要再前进一分就可以刺入国王的内脏。而他却低声笑了起来。  
“啊，不愧是老师啊。这样都不能驯服您吗？”  
被威胁的alpha扬起了笑容，高昂的情绪升腾而上，青色的眼睛中染上一丝嗜血的艳红。这个不得已屈服在他身下的，脆弱的Omega的确是他的老师。月桂的枝杈伸出硬刺，刺伤了妄想折取的手。这样的认知令帝弥托利更兴奋了，贝雷特甚至感到埋在自己身体内的阴茎居然又涨大了几分。  
“把它放下，老师。”  
Alpha这样命令着，他的话如同从石砖中渗出的寒气，顺着身体缠上了他的手。他的手因为那位国王的命令而颤抖着。  
“我说了，把它放下。”  
金属制的匕首跌落在地的声音响彻在地牢中。  
帝弥托利看到那双宝石般的绿色瞳孔中染上不甘与屈辱，只要将精液射入他们的生殖腔，将信息素注入后颈的腺体，命令一个Omega就是这么轻而易举。他的老师本能地听从了他的alpha。  
贝雷特从未被标记过，他可以服用药物来撑过发情期，也可以找alpha与beta进行短暂的标记。他身为皇帝亲兵，是声望卓然的帝国将领，没人敢把他变成身下任人摆布的Omega。但他宁愿自己是已被标记的Omega，无论如何，他都不该被法嘉斯神圣王国的人标记——一个无法违抗敌国国王将领的帝国军人？他会被皇帝厌弃。  
他觉得自己被抛在了深海中，他想拼命抓住些什么但是他甚至无法感知到自己的手脚，在这片海中，他只能感知到那个alpha的信息素。那是在水中被点燃的焰火。他只能牢牢地攀住它，勉力地攫取着氧气和一丝光。不——杀了他，一定要杀了他。贝雷特从窒息中拼命清醒过来，他的眼中流露出杀意，而帝弥托利却伸出手摩挲着他的头发，就像奖励安抚一只听话的宠物。  
不顾小腹仍在流血的伤口，帝弥托利再次捅入了他的身体，肆意在贝雷特双腿间进出着。Omega的后穴被撑开到极致，却被精液与肠液滋润得柔软无比，仍然不知饕足地讨好似地吞吐着alpha的阴茎。  
“不！住、住手……”  
贝雷特发出了破碎的呻吟声，就像落入猎人陷阱中受伤哀嚎的幼兽。但那没有用，无论做什么，他都无法抗拒alpha的占有。不知过了多久，他感到那位国王再次释放在了他的身体深处。  
他终于流下了一滴泪。  
  
贝雷特再次醒来，他看到了过于朴素的天花板。他尝试移动身体，四肢却传来不能忽视的酸痛感，遭受过虐待的身体被放置在了柔软的床铺上。  
“老师，你醒过来了？”  
温柔的声音在耳边缓缓绽放开。再次有人称他为“老师”，这实在是太奇怪了。贝雷特皱眉望向身侧，一位有着蜜色短发的女人坐在他的床前。他理所应当地没有回答那个女人的问话，只是睁开眼睛观察着周围，上移的视线虽然被枕头挡住了些许，但他仍然可以分辨出自己的右手被锁链锁在了床边。  
注意到他的视线，那个女人轻声解释道：“这个——是陛下吩咐的。抱歉，我们不能违抗陛下的命令，但我们都知道他不该这么对您。”  
她的脸上有着不易被看出地泪痕，可声音却发干。贝雷特凝视着她的脸，在脑内搜索着关于她的情报。贝雷特未曾在战场上面对过这位主教，却在帝国军人的口中听过她的名字——梅尔塞德斯·冯·马尔特利兹，王国军中与教会关系匪浅的治疗者，却曾是位帝国的贵族。由暴君统领的王国军不会是铁板一块，贝雷特决定忍下质问那位alpha暴行的冲动尝试与她交流，这或许能成为一个突破口。  
“……这里是哪里？”  
“加尔古·马库大修道院。”  
治疗者坦然回答了贝雷特的问题，她却没得到回应，只能再次用着惹人怜惜的温柔话语解释着：“这里是大修道院的医疗室，离修道院内的士官学校教室很近。”  
她垂下眼帘，声音像破碎的花瓣似地落在贝雷特的耳侧：“五年前，您就是在那里担任青狮学级——我们的导师的。那时的时光真是平和到令人不敢相信。”  
“‘我们’？”  
“是的。陛下，希尔凡他们，雅妮特和我。虽然大家嘴上不说，但这五年来我们一直期盼着与您的重逢——我们都很想念您。”  
“你到底在说什么？”  
贝雷特感觉头痛，或许是因为身体被强迫注入了信息素，这里的一切都让他心烦意乱，他尝试坐起身，但身上的每一寸肌肉都在向大脑发出抗议。那之后，他用冷然的问话打断了梅尔塞德斯。  
“我想问，为什么老师会背叛我们，站在女皇的身侧？”  
温和的女主教难得地提高了半个声调，她双手抚胸，眼睛直视着贝雷特的脸，就像这动作能支持着她的呼吸一样。  
“失去老师的这五年艰难极了，但那些都不比亚修在战场上看到您持剑砍伤王国兵的那一刻要更痛苦。教会失去了蕾雅大人，陛下也变了，我们……”  
“我不太明白。你说我是你的导师？可我从未见过你。“  
贝雷特坦白了自己的疑问，他的声音平静仿若没有受到女人高昂情绪的丝毫沾染，而梅尔塞德斯却因为这句答话如坠冰窖。  
“没见过……？怎么会这样！”  
女人蓦地站起身，她身后的座椅因受力而跌落在地板上。她花了些时间才能重新冷静下来，用颤抖的声音再次确认着。  
“您不记得那些事了吗？六年前您和您的父亲杰拉尔特大人被教团邀请接手了大修道院内的工作，成为了士官学校青狮学级——来自法嘉斯的学生们的导师。我们一起度过了一年的时光，这些事……”  
贝雷特只能感到头痛，他皱起眉头：“我从没听说过。”  
“不，这不可能。这怎么可能呢。”得到了否定的答复，梅尔塞德斯在房间内来回踱着步，“难道这是——失忆？老师在那场帝国侵占大修道院的战争借结束后就失踪了，是在那时受的伤导致的失忆吗？还是帝国的黑魔法……这件事要跟大家商量才可以。”  
她的眼中闪过一丝光，这件事出乎她的预料却说不定能改善现状。梅尔塞德斯直视着贝雷特的眼睛中矜然流出奕奕神采，却在下一秒垂下眼帘，将那收回了到了紫色的瞳孔中。她坐在了床边，将目光洒落在贝雷特深色的发丝上：“老师原来的头发不是这个颜色吧。我能猜到原因，虽然不知道我们共度了一年时光的同学艾黛尔贾特为什么会对教会发动战争，但我猜测，她一定不喜欢和女神大人相似的，老师的发色，所以才强迫您染成深色……？我在您身上闻到了些覆盆子的味道，所以这样猜测着。但是，您真的——想不起来任何关于我们的事了吗？”  
贝雷特疲惫地闭上眼，没有回答她的任何问话。初春的加尔古·马库空气中仍然氤氲着一丝寒意，他感到冷，一种厚雪消融后的清新气味包裹住了他的身体。他本应厌恶这陌生的信息素，但桂花的香气被这即将消逝的春雪覆盖住了，它凛若寒霜，冷香味却像柔滑的罗缎一样裹住他的四肢。那些伤好像也没这么痛了。  
失忆？想不起来？这怎么可能。王国人的劝降辞比想象中的还要更荒唐可笑些。可他的身体却欣喜地将这种气味迎入怀中，就像与相隔许久的恋人重逢一般。  
——“你的敌人就是我的敌人，只要能成为你的力量……我在所不辞。”  
——“不是其他人……只有你，我想成为你的力量。”  
从脑海深处缱绻出的藤曼缠住他的手脚，他似乎在耳边听到了一个温和而热切的声音。但那是谁？贝雷特无法记起这声音的主人，但在他在脑海中能勉强看到一个身影，他们在修道院被大雪染成白色的时候相拥在一起，那个人在他的耳边说出这些话语。那些冰冷的，能够镇痛的气味抚慰了他因亲人离世而刺痛的神经。  
那是——谁？  
  
梅尔塞德斯行礼后离开了贝雷特的房间。在脚步声渐渐消失在走廊中后，贝雷特睁开了眼睛，右手从枕头下抽出一把匕首。  
他们没吸取教训，仍然带着防身用的武器无知无觉地接近自己。贝雷特用左手抽出那把匕首，在烛光下仔细端详着。这种普通的铁制武器毁掉锁住自己右手的铁链是不可能的，但它可以轻松切开自己的皮肤。  
他用右手抚上了自己的脖颈，手腕上的铁链发出金属撞击的声音。他将衬衣稍稍拉下露出脖子后的腺体，一直小心保护的地方被alpha啃噬又被注入了信息素，他几乎能用手指感受到腺体旁肌肤上凹凸不平的伤痕。他不能被法嘉斯的国王标记，如果自己被审问，Omega对alpha顺服的本能会令他将所知道的事情全盘托出。比起考虑怎样逃出这座修道院，他应该先解决这个。贝雷特决然地闭上眼，抬起左手，用匕首对着自己的腺体刺下。  
“唔……”  
鲜血从伤口处涌出，染红了贝雷特身上的衬衣。敏感的器官被凶器残忍割开，冲入大脑的疼痛几乎令他再次晕倒在床上。他花费了全部力气来抵抗这中疼痛，他能感到自己的手臂在颤抖，如果不拼命令左手紧握住手中的东西，他几乎不能拿稳那把匕首。  
他翻转手腕，刀刃改变方向。在失去意识之前，他能感到那种既熟悉又陌生的信息素消失在了他的体内。他还是将那片即将消逝的雪踩在了脚下。  
“这样就、就好了……”  
  
“老师——！”  
  
“老师。”  
贝雷特听到这声呼唤。沙哑的声音传入他的耳中，仿佛带着呼唤者的血。他本能地想要驱使着喉咙去回应这声音的主人，但失败了。他只能在昏暗中勉力挣扎着。  
“我不会再勉强您了。您想离开我也好，回帝国也好……我都会接受。”  
那声音平静极了，贝雷特却觉得他在低泣着。他知道自己一定得说点什么，那个人需要安慰。贝雷特尝试着逃出这一片能令他窒息的混沌。  
“所以，求您了。快醒过来。”  
难挨的痛感冲入他的大脑，贝雷特浅色的睫毛轻颤，缓缓睁开了眼睛。  
他发现他不能看清眼前的景象，只能分辨出有一个人——一个金发的男人正垂首坐在他的身边，身上随意披着蓝色的披风。那人看起来难过极了，他颓唐的样子像是一簇被冰水浇熄的火焰。贝雷特尝试着活动四肢，那个人需要安慰。或许他会像以前那样，喜欢被自己抚摸那头耀丽的金发，然后遮掩着欣喜露出略带羞涩的笑容。贝雷特尝试着那样做，却失败了，他只能勉强用右手拉住他的披风。  
“！”  
他的动作惊动了那个男人。  
“老师，您醒过来了吗？”  
那只拉住披风的手被温柔而急切地牵起，两人之间的距离被缩短了，贝雷特眨了眨眼睛，想要看清眼前的人。然后，他抬起左手，忍住因这样的动作而带来的痛感，抚摸着他的头。  
“帝弥托利……”  
他听到自己说出了这样的话。  
“我回来了，帝弥托利。”


End file.
